Secret Bond
by Kuyomi
Summary: Boa Hancock and Roronoa Zoro meet on unfavourable terms, resulting in what can only be seen as instinctual. This secret bond that was an accident connects them for the rest of their lives, even if they won't admit to it. Hancock/Zoro  One Shot


_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the characters, but I am sure you all already know that 8D **_

_**A/N: this is my first one shot and story about this pairing so please be gentle with what you say about me! . reviews are welcome however!**_

_**Warning: The following one shot has adult language and hints at sexual activity.**_

Boa Hancock walked slowly through what could only be described as a dried out marsh land. The sun was shining directly onto her, warming her cheeks to the point of discomfort. She had been wondering for quite some time around an island she didn't recognize. She had no idea how she had gotten there or where it was. Salome was also missing forcing her to make her own way around. The problem was she was getting dangerously dehydrated and really needed to find water.

Finally after hours of treading upon the dry land, Hancock came across her salvation. A small fresh water lake lay before her. Glimmering in the sun as if calling to her. She wanted to instantly jump in and relieve herself of the discomfort that seemed to be getting worse every second.

Hancock took small steps forward, looking around for any signs of life. There was none. Not that it surprised her, this island seemed to be too hot to attract any life, let alone sustain it. _Would it hurt to take a dip?_ Thought Hancock. The island did seem deserted, and she really would need it.

Without second guessing herself, Hancock quickly undressed and plunged into the cool waters. She felt immediately refreshed as she was submerged, taking big gulps of the sweet water.

Hancock's back seemed to sting at her Tenryuubito was submerged in the water, forcing her to hold herself tightly to keep the memories from overwhelming her.

On the other side of the island was another victim of the island. Though unlike with Hancock and memory loss, this green haired man just had a very bad sense of direction and lost his way from his crew who made port to stock up on supplies. Roronoa Zoro wandered around the dry marsh, hoping to make it back to the ship. However he merely walked deeper and deeper into the island. Eventually coming up to a small lake of fresh water. He smiled to himself, he was thirsty, this was good, even if it wasn't on purpose.

Zoro noticed little bubbles coming up from the water while he was stripping down.

_Fish!_ He thought to himself, making a mental note that it would please the shitty cook. At the same time he was sure he would get some training out of it. Win, win.

Zoro now completely naked dived into the water, the cold getting to him right away. He had to admit though it felt fantastic. He came up for air after a little while still not noticing Hancock, but she had noticed him. She was holding her breath, but she was also panicking. Her head was spinning.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Who the hell is he? He cannot see my back! No one must know! _Hancock screamed in her head trying to figure out how to get away. She was rapidly running out of air. She needed to get out, but the man was simply swimming as if he didn't know she was there.

_Wait, did he know?_

Hancock was getting too dizzy now. Her air supply was gone. She tried to fling herself out of the water for air, but merely managed in throwing her hands up and alerting the man, before passing out pitifully.

Zoro noticed two flailing arms spring out of the water only to sink back in. The bubbles stopped and Zoro was acutely aware that the person in question was probably drowning. Without a second thought Zoro dived deeply, trying to make up a human shape in the water. Finally he found the beige smudge he had been looking for and snaked his arms around the person in question's waist, now aware it was a naked women.

Zoro didn't allow himself to think about it as he pulled the women out of the water. She wasn't breathing. Zoro grunted in anger, noticing who the women was, Boa Hancock. The women who brought Luffy to back after two years. A small blush creeped onto Zoro's face without permission when Zoro noticed he had just seen Boa Hancock, the woman whom was apparently most beautiful, naked. Sanji was going to kill him… brutally.

Zoro tilted Hancock's head back and parted her lips. His lips were placed over hers, they were very cold, but soft and sweet. Zoro worked on getting Hancock to breathe again and eventually she came up and spluttered out all the water in her lungs. She leant forward coughing up all the contents of her stomach, showing Zoro her big burn mark on her back that she was so adamant on keeping a secret.

Zoro raised his eyebrows not sure what it meant. It looked painful. Hancock slowly regained herself and looked at the green haired man with only one eye. She saw that he had seen her back, her mouth dropping in horror. Zoro was about to ask if she was alright but suddenly she was on top of him, straddling his stomach, hands around his neck and squeezing tight.

Her face twisted in sorrow as she continued to squeeze. Zoro was caught off guard and momentarily felt the edges of his eye go dark before he realized what had happened. Quickly before she killed him, Zoro bucked the girl off of him and suddenly it was him on top of her. Zoro let out a sigh, when the whole situation made him harden.

_What the fuck? She just tried to kill me! _Zoro seemed to yell at his member.

It was silent, Hancock with closed eyes seemingly waiting for the death that Zoro was supposed to give her, her chest heaving rapidly, little gasps for air escaping every once in a while.

Zoro's eye wandered for a second over Hancock's body. They were right, she was very sexy. The fact that they were both naked didn't help him. He was the swordsman for heaven's sake! Why was he losing to her body?

Zoro kept hardening, and Hancock's eyes flew open when she felt him against her leg. Zoro grunted apologetically, unsure of what to do next. He didn't want to kill her; however he also didn't want her to try to kill him again. Without warning, Zoro felt smooth cool hands on his member and he looked at Hancock in surprise.

She knew how she was going to get away, so he couldn't kill her. It seemed every guy was the same. She let her eyes roam his body before she would please him. Luckily he was good looking, very to be honest. Her hand's grip tightened around him as he huffed pushing his head into her shoulder.

For him this was torture. He pushed her down onto the ground and pulled away from her. He held himself away from her before all blood left his head and he stopped being able to think, which would probably lead to him fucking her there and then.

Hancock looked at him in surprise; he clearly wanted her… why didn't he take her?

"Did you see it?" Hancock said after a while, poison dripping from her words.

Zoro shrugged forcing himself to look away from her clear body, but before he could he noticed her hard nipples from the cold water, which sent a shudder through his body as he griped himself tightly.

"Sorry mam" He said before walked over to his stuff and getting ready to put it back on and make sure to get the hell away from her before he did something he would regret.

Behind him however snaked the empress's arms, stroking the scar on his chest before wrapping around his member once more. Zoro's willpower was getting dangerously low as a deep moan escaped his lips.

Hancock had never done anything like this before but assumed she was right from his noises. Zoro shook his head and pulled away again.

"I'm sorry, I cannot talk advantage of you like that" He said with a low voice.

Hancock merely cocked her head to the side, crossing her arms under her breasts, forcing his eyes to linger down there for a while.

"Am I not beautiful enough?" she eventually spat out at him. She felt insulted, this wasn't about just getting away alive anymore since clearly he had no intention of killing her. There was another man just like Luffy, who didn't judge her on her mark or take advantage of her. Even though this man had a little less willpower.

"What is your name?" Hancock asked as he started to gather his things, still very naked and very hard.

Zoro tried everything to stop looking at her but every time she spoke, he was drawn back to looking at her. She was very beautiful. Her eyes sparkled with a form of excitement he couldn't place and her wet hair was swept back, showing off her long slender neck.

Another jolt went through him and he squeezed his member to keep it from getting worse.

"Zoro" he managed to cough out.

"You are from Luffy's crew…." Hancock realized quickly, softening up to the man almost instantly. Luffy was a good judge of character so this man must not be so bad.

She vaguely remembered stories about a man with green hair and swords. This man must be him. Hancock thought letting out a sigh of relief.

Zoro nodded to Hancock's question, mentally hitting himself for not mentioning it before. Though he hadn't really had the chance…

Zoro was busy trying to keep the blood in his head that he had missed whatever the women was saying. She was gorgeous! He kept thinking, the sun reflecting off her pale thighs. Another throb shot through his member. He really was an idiot.

Hancock looked at him angrily for a second as if awaiting a reply to whatever she had said.

"I'm sorry, what?" He finally said mentally cursing at himself.

"I asked, if you knew what my mark was. I cannot kill you now that I know who you are… Luffy would never forgive me"

Zoro shrugged piling up his clothes acutely aware they were both still naked. Very naked… and wet. Zoro smoothed his hair back before replying.

"I don't know, I mean it doesn't change a person right?" Zoro shrugged again staring at the water.

"It's proof that I had been a slave" Hancock said softly staring at Zoro with cold eyes.

Zoro's gaze snapped back onto her as the meaning of her words sunk in. Without further words Zoro walked to Hancock with a need to comfort her, he smoothed back her hair again. She swatted his hand away at first but he tried again and she let him, leaning into his hand.

"I'm sorry for that having happened to you, and this…" Zoro said as he lent in to kiss Hancock for the second time that day.

Hancock let out a surprised yelp but didn't pull away. After some time she closed her eyes and kissed him back. She told herself it was merely payment for saving her life but a hint of curiosity drove her actions. The kiss gradually got deeper, Zoro pushing Hancock to the ground, towering over her. Hancock again let him but then broke the kiss when she realized exactly what was happening, it was completely different when it wasn't to save your life.

"Swordsman. I cannot. My heart belongs to Luffy" She said, trying to sound authoritive.

Zoro shook his head at her.

"Even if that is true… you want this as much as I do" Zoro merely stated in reply. Hancock was about to shake her head and say otherwise but a small lick of her nipple sent shivers down her spine and showed Zoro that she indeed wanted it as well.

Hancock sighed and gave herself into her curiosity as well as what her body was screaming at her to allow.

Hancock gave in to the man. He himself was surprised at his actions. This was something he would never have done. This was something she would never have done. However this unknown action that the two shared was something that would forever connect them, something unspoken to another.

Neither Hancock nor Zoro knew what this had meant. They left after lying together for what could have been over a day. No words were needed. Something had bloomed between them that day that could not be explained. Driven by instinct they had gotten together and become one. Instinct forced them to be together, and even though they didn't really know each other, and neither one of them would admit to it, but a deep love was formed for one another, because what they shared was their secret.

**END**

**So I hope you liked it. Sorry there isn't actually any smut . I had planned to include some… but I just wasn't in the mood to write any… I was at my awkward stage, so I really couldn't.**

**I just wanted to finish the one shot, because I thought of an idea I was to start… also this pairing, but I didn't want to start it till I finished this. I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading ^w^ **

**But yes they did have sex… even if I didn't explain it in detail… :]**


End file.
